Desastres Masivos
by Anna Cullen Ross
Summary: Bella fuera en las Vegas. Edward solo en una casa bastante grande con un perro triste. ¿Por que los hombres son tan desordenados? sin mucho sentido, intento de ser gracioso. Mal summary. Basado en 'Soy un desastre' de Timbiriche. ExB


_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es completamente mía._

**Desastres Masivos**

_Introducción _

'¿Por qué siempre la típica imagen de un hombre soltero que vive en su propio apartamento es la de un hombre desordenado?

Porque el toque femenino es lo que los tranquiliza y les da la necesidad de ser ordenados. Sin una mujer en la casa, creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran cuando quieran y nunca se les da la gana, ni siquiera intentan, limpiar.'

*Iovannah.

**BPOV**

"¿Estas seguro de que estarás bien?" le pregunté por enésima vez en el día a mi prometido.

"Si, amor. Tu ve y diviértete. ¿De acuerdo?" dijo el dándome un casto beso y abriendo la puerta del Porsche amarillo que esperaba en la entrada de nuestra casa.

"Cuida bien a mi futura esposa, Alice." Dijo asomándose para saludar a su hermana. "No la perturbes con tus comentarios ni la lleves a lugares que la puedan traumar de por vida."

"Sabes que no. Soy demasiado buena." Dijo sacándole la lengua.

"Si, claro." Respondimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo causando nuestras risas.

"Adiós, amor." Dije besándolo de nuevo. "Te llamaré en cuanto lleguemos."

"Estaré esperando tu llamada." Dijo sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente.

Observé el espejo retrovisor hasta que Edward estaba demasiado lejos como para que pudiera verlo.

Suspiré pensando que sería la primera vez que Edward se quedaba solo en la casa desde que nos habíamos mudado ahí juntos. Nunca había sido desordenado, pero estaba segura de que si se lo proponía, podría llegar a destruir la casa.

"¿Lista para una semana de diversión total?" preguntó emocionada mi mejor amiga subiéndole al radio.

"¡Más lista nunca he estado!" grité realmente emocionada de ir por primera vez en mi vida a las Vegas.

"¡Vamos por Rose y directo a divertirnos!" siguió gritando mi mejor amiga subiéndole a lo máximo a la radio.

**EPOV**

Aún cuando el coche llevaba ya un minuto que había desaparecido, me quede observando la carretera. Estaba solo, en mi casa. Que era demasiado grande como para una persona sola.

Decidí entrar para ver que haría cuando escuché un ladrido proveniente de la cocina.

Seguía siendo una casa muy grande para una persona y un perro.

Abrí la puerta y salió corriendo Jake. Un gran Husky color arena(1). Dio vueltas por toda la casa buscando a Bella. Cuando se dio por vencido regresó a mi lado.

"Se fue a su despedida de soltera a las vegas. El próximo viernes regresa." Le expliqué acariciando su cabeza.

El gimoteó y bajo las orejas.

"Lo se, yo también ya la extraño." Dije suspirando antes de caminar a la cocina para ver que podía comer.

Después de una nada nutritiva comida enlatada tomé una cerveza y me fui a sentar al sillón para ver que habría en la televisión.

Puse el futbol americano y subí los pies en la mesita de café, aprovechando que Bella no estaba, para más comodidad.

Lo deje hasta el 2ndo tiempo. Me aburrí y empecé e hacer zapping. Pero como usualmente, cuando no tienes nada mejor que hacer, no hay nada bueno en la televisión.

Harto de estar en la tele me levanté a buscar un buen libro. Todos los títulos que veía no se me antojaban o los acababa de leer.

Suspire y me moví hacia las películas. Tampoco se me antojaba ninguna.

Volví a suspirar y camine seguido por Jake al estudio. Revisaría mis mails.

**Bandeja de entrada: 0 mensajes**

Genial. Absolutamente genial. ¡Nunca había estado tan aburrido en mi vida! ¡Por Dios! Bella se había ido hacia dos horas y no tenia nada que hacer.

Era viernes. A las 6 de la tarde. Y estaba aburridísimo. IMPOSIBLE.

Decidí hablarle a Jasper.

"¿Bueno?" respondió una aburrida voz.

"¿Estas igual que yo?" dije suspirando.

"Si que si." Dijo con otro suspiro.

"Voy a agregar a Emmett. Seguramente está igual." Dije marcando para hacer una llamada triple.

"¿Bueno?"

"Hola Emmett." Dijimos Jasper y yo aburridos.

"Ah. Hola chicos. Ambos están sin nada que hacer, ¿cierto?" dijo suspirando.

"Seh. ¿Tu?" dijo Jasper. Me lo imaginaba viendo a la pared como autista. Me reí suavemente por mi estúpido pensamiento.

"Edward, si te está afectando. Te ríes de la nada." Dijo la voz de Jasper extrañada.

"Lo se." Continué riendo.

"Bueno, locos, yo estoy igual. ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos quedarnos así como tres chicas adolescentes hablando del chico que les gusta, ¡Somos hombres!" dijo Emmett gritando.

"Pero no grites, Emm. Te escuchamos perfectamente." Dije alejando el celular de mi oreja.

"Ok." Dijo susurrando. "Hay que salir a algún lado."

"Tampoco exageres." Dijo Jasper.

"Ok, a ver ¿Qué hacemos?" dijo ya hablando normal.

"Mm.. Podemos… " empecé.

Después de un silencio de un minuto y medio Emmett habló.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a un-?"

"¡No!" gritamos yo y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

"¿Y a un-?"

"¡No! Sabes que si se enteran nos matarían." Dije yo de nuevo.

"¡Pero sería tu despedida de soltero!" reclamó como un niño pequeño.

"Emmett, no quiero una despedida de soltero." Dije cansado apretando el puente de mi nariz.

"Aig. Aguado amargado con la vida." Dijo en un murmullo, intentando que no lo escucháramos, y aunque escuche decidí no pelearme y lo dejé pasar.

---

_3 días después (Lunes)_

Al final el viernes solo nos habíamos juntado en casa de Jasper para ver unos partidos y tomarnos unas cervezas. El fin de semana pasó igual de monótono, esperaba ansioso la semana para que al menos en el trabajo me distrajera.

Pero en la mañana la vida no estaba de mi lado.

Me levanté algo tarde por que me había podido dormir hasta muy tarde. El olor de Bella se empezaba a desvanecer de las almohadas y había tenido que tomar una blusa suya y ponerla en la almohada para poder dormir, el problema era que se me había ocurrido hasta las 2 de la madrugada.

No salía agua caliente y casi me da hipotermia bajo el chorro de agua helada, pero no podía no bañarme. Tenía una junta muy importante ese día.

Salí a buscar mi traje, el cual debía de estar colgado en la puerta del baño. Pero entonces recordé que la que siempre escogía mis trajes era Bella.

_¡Hay no! ¡ya casi no tengo tiempo! _Pensé corriendo hasta el armario. Agarré el primer traje planchado que encontré a la mano y una camisa. Pero justo cuando estaba buscando las corbatas…

¿_¡Donde están las "$)%$· corbatas!? _Grité desesperado en mi mente. 10 minutos después las encontré colgadas cerca de los trajes.

Apresuradamente busqué y encontré unas mancuernillas y unos zapatos, me pasé el cepillo por el cabello, sabiendo que la verdad no serviría de mucho, y bajé corriendo para tomarme al menos una tostada.

Cuando vi el reloj de la cocina faltaban 40 minutos para la reunión. Casi salía cuando recordé que tenía que darle comida a Jake.

Bufé y me acerqué al plato del perro para ponerle las croquetas. El pobre se la había pasado al lado del sillón echado desde el viernes. Siempre había sido un perro muy activo, me empecé a preocupar.

Pero ya no tenía tiempo, regresando lo revisaría.

Maneje a toda velocidad por las calles y llegue cuando faltaban 15 minutos. Bajé corriendo del coche y entré lo más rápido que pude al elevador.

"Buenos días, Sr. Cullen." Dijo mi secretaria, Jane.

"Buenos días, Jane. ¿Ya llegó alguien?"

"No. Apenas van a llegar." Dijo entregándome un café.

"Perfecto." Dije con un suspiro.

"Umm. ¿Sr. Cullen?" preguntó Jane viendo a mis pies.

"¿Si?"

"Mire sus calcetines." Dijo mordiéndose el labio,

Volteé y me di cuenta de que uno era gris con rombos y el otro negro liso. Genial. Tosí incómodamente mientras acomodaba el pantalón para que no se vieran.

"Gracias, Jane." Dije sonrojándome. Era la primera vez que me pasaba.

"No se preocupe." Dijo tratando de retener una risita. "Y creo que necesita volver a acomodar su corbata antes de entrar a la reunión." Dijo dándose la vuelta por el pasillo.

A mi lado estaba un extintor que tenía una vitrina de espejo. Me vi y me encontré con un nudo en lugar de corbata. Suspiré dejando el café en una mesita que estaba al lado y me hice la corbata correctamente.

Me dirigí a la mesa de juntas y desde ahí no ocurrió ningún gran incidente.

---

_2 Días después (Miércoles)_

Abrí la puerta con una patada cargando las bolsas de las compras, pesaban mucho y estaba completamente agotado.

Había sido una de las semanas más difíciles que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Todo me salía revuelto y lo tenía que repetir, estaba desconcentrado y casi no había podido dormir.

Suspiré dejando las cosas en la encimera de la cocina. Volteé a donde estaba el lavaplatos lleno de tazas, cubiertos y platos.

"Genial." Dije sarcásticamente frotándome la cara. Me había empezado a doler la cabeza.

Los últimos días me había alimentado de hamburguesas grasosas del McDonald's, cereal con leche y Maruchan (2). _Lo más saludable del mundo. _Pensé sarcásticamente. _Que sarcástico me estoy volviendo. _Pensé sacudiendo la cabeza.

Enjuague un poco las tazas y platos y fui a buscar a Jake. Como la última semana estaba junto al sillón, con las orejas gachas.

Me senté pesadamente y le acaricie la cabeza.

"¿A ti también se te ha hecho eterna la semana?" le pregunté suspirando. El solo gimoteó y me volteó a ver con sus enormes ojos negros.

---

_Viernes_

Sonó como siempre el despertador a las 6:30 AM. Y como la última semana todas las mañanas buscaba el cuerpo de Bella a mi lado.

Cuando sentí la cama vacía recordé el martirio de semana que llevaba.

"Maldición. Creí que había sido una pesadilla." Murmuré tallando mis ojos antes de abrirlos lentamente.

Solté un suspiro mientras me sentaba, vi toda la habitación. Estaba hecha un completo desastre. Bueno, aún tenía un día antes de que Bella llegara, podría ordenarlo todo.

Sonreí un poco sabiendo que ese día me entretendría con algo productivo y me termine de levantar. Un día y medio más y mi Bella estaría conmigo.

Alegre fui directamente al baño y me tome mi tiempo dejando que el agua caliente relajara mis tensos músculos.

Solté otro de los incontables suspiros de esta última semana y me vestí lentamente.

Bajé para desayunar correctamente al menos un día, encontré a Jake dormido debajo de la mesa.

"Un día menos, a tacharlo en el calendario." Dije emocionado, no podía esperar a que Bella llegara, sería de todo lo que hablaría hoy en el trabajo, estaba seguro.

Tomé el plumón decidido a tachar el jueves. Pero cuando noté la hoja colgada en la pared me quede congelado.

El jueves ya estaba tachado.

No lo había tachado en la noche… ¿O sí?

Revisé mi celular. No. Era viernes.

No sabía si saltar de alegría por que hoy llegaba Bella, o llorar por el desastre que había. El basurero estaba lleno, al igual que el lavaplatos. Parecía que había pasado un huracán por nuestro cuarto con ropa tirada por todos lados. La sala de tele estaba llena de botellas, platos y papas.

"¡Hay no!" grité despertando a Jake.

El saltó y se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa. Me gruñó enojado.

"¡Hoy llega Bella Jake!" le dije. El saltó feliz, como si pudiera entenderme. "¡Pero hay un desastre!" el siguió moviendo la cola.

Solo entendió la parte de 'Bella'. Genial, hablo con un perro, me estoy volviendo loco.

_De acuerdo. Bella llega como a las 8, y yo regreso del trabajo a las 6… me saldré mejor a las 5 y le pediré a los chicos que me vengan a ayudar. _Planeé en mi mente.

Me subí al coche mientras le marcaba a Jasper.

"Bueno." Respondió Jasper, ya despierto.

"Buenos días, Jasper. Necesito ayuda."

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?" dijo sonando preocupado.

"Nada malo, al menos no demasiado. Necesito que me vengan a ayudar a limpiar mi casa en la tarde."

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Por que hoy llegan las chicas y hay un desastre masivo en mi casa!"

"¿No empezaste a ordenar ayer?" preguntó como si el lo supiera todo.

"Creí que hoy era jueves." Respondí avergonzado.

"No te preocupes, estaré ahí a las 5."

"Muchas gracias, Jazz." Dije colgando para marcarle a Emmett.

Sonó cuatro veces antes de que la soñolienta voz de Emmett contestara.

"¿¡Q pacha que me hablash a estash horash de la mañana!?" gruñó un enojado Emmett.

"Necesito que hoy en la tarde me vengas a ayudar a limpiar mi casa."

"¿Por qué?" dijo ya un poco más despierto.

"Por que hay un desastre."

"¿No podemos arreglarlo mañana?" preguntó medio bostezando.

"Por que si lo hacemos hasta mañana y hoy lo ven las chicas, estamos fritos. Saben que nos reunimos en mi casa."

"Pero… ¿No llegaban mañana?" dijo igual de despistado que yo.

"No… llegan hoy." Dije estacionándome.

"¿¡QUE!? Hay no, hay no, hay no. ¿Cómo se me olvido?"

"A mi me paso lo mismo. Bueno, yo ya llegue a mi trabajo. Te veo a las cinco en mi casa."

"Esta bien." Dijo y colgó, como siempre el educado de Emmett que se despide muy cortésmente.

----

_5 de la tarde del viernes_

"¡Valla, Edward! Si que hay un desastre." Dijo Jasper entrando a la sala.

"Meh… mi casa ha estado peor." Dijo Emmett restándole importancia.

"¿Peor? ¿Estaba quemada?" pregunté bastante asombrado.

"Casi." Respondió riéndose.

"Tenemos que empezar ya si queremos terminar. Emmett tu la sala. Edward, tu cuarto y yo haré la cocina." Dijo Jasper.

Después de hacer un saludo militar Emmett y yo salimos corriendo a nuestras tareas.

---

_2 horas con 45 minutos después_

"¡Listo!" gritó Jasper desde la cocina.

"¡Listo!" gritó Emmett desde la sala.

Yo acomode la última almohada de la cama y grité. "¡Listo!"

Bajé corriendo las escaleras. Entre a la sala donde estaban Jasper y Emmett con la televisión prendida y unas cervezas.

"Para que parezca que no estamos esperando como cachorros." Dijo Jasper entregándome una cerveza.

Jacob solo lo volteó a ver gruñendo ligeramente.

"Sin ofender." Terminó el rubio viendo divertido al perro.

Veinticinco minutos después escuchamos un coche estacionándose fuera de la casa.

Los tres suspiramos contentos y nos levantamos para ir directamente a la puerta.

Abrimos la puerta y encontramos a nuestras tres novias que salieron corriendo del coche amarillo.

"¡Edward!" gritó Bella saltando en mi dirección.

"¡Bella!" dije atrapándola.

"¡Te he extrañado horrores!" dijimos al mismo tiempo, sonreímos viéndonos directamente a los ojos.

Lo único que encontré en sus hermosos ojos chocolate fue amor profundo. Y estaba bastante seguro de que ella podía ver lo mismo en mis ojos.

Nos besamos primero despacio, hasta que nuestro beso era bastante subido de tono. Después de todo no habíamos tenido diversión en una semana.

"Nunca me vuelvas a dejar." Dije uniendo nuestras frentes.

"Solo fue una semana, Edward." Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

"Pero eso me bastó para darme cuenta de que me haces más falta que nada, no se cómo había vivido sin ti tantos años. Todo cambió cuando te fuiste, habían platos sucios y Jake estaba muriendo de tristeza. No encontraba nada, y me canse de las comidas rápidas. Soy un desastre sin ti." Dije dejando suaves besos por toda su cara.

"¿Mis vacaciones estropean tus sentidos?" peguntó viéndome divertida.

"Exactamente. De ahora en adelante, no más caprichos." Ella frunció el seño. "A menos que yo este incluido." Dije dándole un casto beso.

"No podría estar mas de acuerdo, desastroso." Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

"Te amo." Le dije.

"Yo más." Contestó.

"Imposible."

Y así continuamos por varias horas.

* * *

**iOvs -** ¡Hola, hola chicas!

**Anna -** ¿Cómo han estado?

**iOvs – **Suponiendo que la respuesta es perfectamente, les venimos a presentar este lindo One-Shot que como se pudieron dar cuenta, está basada en 'Soy un Desastre' de Timbiriche.

**Anna – **Amo esa canción jaja. Y… ¿Qué les pareció?

**iOvs – **Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, rosas o tomatazos en los reviews, que son nuestra paga. ¡Nos encanta saber sus opiniones!

**Anna – **Hoy no tenemos demasiado tiempo, nuestra madre quiere que nos durmamos ya, pero no podíamos no publicar esto, así que ¡un abrazo desde México!

**iOvs – **¡Nos leemos prontito en Aprendiendo a Vivir o en algún otro proyecto!

**Anna – **¡¡¡Las queremos!!!!

**P.D.** ¡Este One-Shot va dedicado a todas las autoras, traductoras, lectoras o simplemente a los chilenos y Haitianos!¡Estamos con ustedes apoyándolos! ¡Todo saldrá bien!

Y un extra más. _**iOvs**_ aún no es vampiro. Seguimos requiriendo sus servicios, de preferencia si son llamados _**Edward Cullen**_. xD Mándenos un review con sus datos y _**¡Nosotros los contactaremos!**_


End file.
